Elementary, middle and high school teachers have among the highest incidence of voice disorders when compared to other occupational groups. Yet, no comprehensive educational outreach has been created for teachers concerning the identification, treatment and prevention of voice disorders. Contemporary research identifies four determinants of vocal recovery following prolonged use: genetic predisposition, vocal tissue environment, quantity of vocalization, and efficiency of usage. Information from this and complementary research can allow teachers to develop self-help strategies to habilitate vocal health. To build this much-needed bridge between voice scientists and teachers, an interactive website called "Teachers Express" will be developed. In addition to providing general information about voice, the site will allow teachers to determine their susceptibilities to voice disorders; implement self-help techniques to prevent vocal problems; improve voice comfort and quality; halt and possibly reverse damage to vocal fold tissues; and utilize tools for seeking medical help when necessary. A synergistic outreach will also be developed to reinforce the teachers' commitment to improved vocal health. An in-service curriculum will be developed and made available via the World Wide Web for school speech-language pathologists so they can educate teachers within their local districts about healthy vocalization and raise awareness of this self-help tool.